human_huntersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sariel
Age:1500+ Full Name: Sariel Evangelos Species: Archangel Alias: Heir to The Holy Throne, Slayer of Micheal Faction: Unknown Personality Sariel is an angel that generally wants to have fun or intriguing conversations with other individuals. Growing up experiencing humanity in nearly all of it's forms, she enjoys having humans around even if the decree says to eradicate them. She herself does not kill them instead waits for other angels to come to do so. She's known to be the sister or mother of many angels as many do look up to her in different ways. When it comes to demons she doesn't mind giving them a chance to speak before eliminating them since she believes it's only natural for angels and demons to be enemies for eternity. She's also known to be very flirtatious for an angel being specifically attracted to humans and male angels. However this usually ends in them being swayed by her into doing the dirty work. Backstory At The Heavenly Realm Not much is known about where sariel came from even the council from long ago never knew. No such thing as a birth nor a decree was announced when she stumbled at the gates of the heavenly realm. Neither did her soul seem to linger with the essence of a former human, or potentially a fallen angel. She was considered to be an unknown entity to which the council viewed as a potential threat, yet her warm heart and soul proved to the council that she was in fact one of them. As the council allowed her to live there she began to experience what her fellow kin were truly like. Not all were good, yet none were truly evil to her, however most took advantage of what they really wanted not seeking to aid the humans below yet use them for other means. This merely annoyed her to the point that she denounced her entire kind in front of the council to the whole realm. Being dubbed a traitor now by her own race the council challenged sariel to an arena death with the strongest warriors something which has only been done to demon prisoners for 10,000 years. Ascension To The Realm Of course being the person she is Sariel accepted and merely pointed at one individual within the council the man who proposed the challenge. The all powerful and prince to the realm, Micheal who at the time 1,500 years prior to the events unfolding now was the strongest angel many laughed at who she wanted to fight. Giving her deepest regards to Micheal who showed arrogance, and high-confidence with history to back it up met in the arena. Their fight was surprising to all and shocking to many the fight lasted three minutes which the beginning of it sariel stating "You can go wild for the first two minutes." having severed the head of Micheal she had the opportunity to claim the title of Princess of The Realm yet refused and merely stated a warning to her people. That if they were to continue down this path of arrogance and nonsense it will bring an end to the entire realm. Present Day Not much is known on what she did in between her dethronement of Micheal and the Divine Decree. Currently Sariel is a commander in the Angelic Army, even though she heard the decree herself like the other angels she doesn't really follow through with it being the only angel to take human prisoners and treat them well before they go on to die by the hands of her troops. Even though she is a commander in the angelic army, she actually has a lot of enemies within it and around as other commanders and the remaining council members do not take a liking to her.